


And the melody of your screams

by Itherael



Series: Shall we Dance? [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Dancing to the sound of bones and screams, F/M, The one that started this mess tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itherael/pseuds/Itherael
Summary: “My, if you wanted to dance so badly, you should have told me so”Their dance is a bloody tango, one that despite injuries and pain, doesn't seem to have an end.





	And the melody of your screams

**Author's Note:**

> This is what started this mess.
> 
> It all began because of a [brilliant piece](http://squidsnk.tumblr.com/post/133267770753/wowee-etomon) made by Jona, and ignited once again by Juli's tags (which honestly will be the death of me). I love them.
> 
> This is a rewrite done for my birthday of a drabble, because Remembrance didn't want to cooperate with me lol

Their dance is a bloody one.

He’s pure, unbounded strength and unshattered will. His movements are not controlled, but they were still precise, always aiming for the kill. And she’s fast, faster than him even in his prime, but she’s barely fast enough to dodge his attacks. The rage, hate behind them make him immensely more dangerous, like a rabid dog, so she’s kept in her toes with only enough time to avoid a mortal wound.

But she’s not going to let him know that. She wasn’t the One Eyed Owl for nothing, after all.

In contrast to him, she’s a ballerina. Her movements are fluid, even breathtakingly beautiful despite their brutality and intent to maim. She’s like a gorgeously ornate dagger; beautiful yet deadly, like he had once mentioned. Despite everything, she felt flattered by his oddly timed compliment.

Their dances last for hours, until he collapses from exhaustion or by his injuries, but even with broken bones and at the brick of death, he still fights. It’s hard to find a person with his conviction nowadays, more so one that still maintains his sanity.

Amon Koutarou, by her eyes, is the perfect specimen. Even with his flaws, he still has the potential to bring the world to its knees, just like she has done.

(She sometimes fears that one day he might be stronger than her, and she both dreads and awaits that scenario)

And perhaps her thoughts might be wandering too much, because his next move catches her by surprise. His fingers thread almost intimately with her own, and he pulls her towards him. He’s rough, her face crashes hard against his chest and she’s breathless for a second. She recovers quickly, the proximity doesn’t allow her a second of distraction, so she looks up at him with a sly smirk on her face.

“My, if you wanted to dance so badly, you should have told me so” She teases, tempting his desire to end her life.

Amon growls and wraps his free arm around her waist, and if anyone who didn’t knew the context behind this current event, they could have been easily passed as a couple dancing a tango.

A bloody tango, with the melody of broken bones and pained gasps.

But the arm on her waist doesn’t have any passion behind, just the intent to kill her. He’s crushing her against his chest, crushing until she can feel her bones crack and a gasp full of pain escapes her lips.

“… And ruin the surprise?” His voice is barely a whisper in her ear, intimate and velvety like a rose, and like the flower, it was full of thorns seeking for her blood. And the phrase is misleading, because she can still feel his hate, his promises of pain and death upon her person.

He lets her go abruptly, and anger fills her mind. It feels like their roles have been inverted, with him being the one letting her live a little more, and she suddenly understands one of the reasons of his hate. But unlike him, she’s the only one who can decide his fate, his life and heart are in her hands and not the other way around.

She’s going to prove him that, again and again, until it’s finally engraved in that thick skull of his.

“Shall we start again, Amon-san?”

Deep down, she knows that no matter how many times she tries to break him, he’s going to rise stronger than before. Strong enough to escape the carefully built cage she has made especially for him.

Amon nods, and their dance starts again.

**Author's Note:**

> [iterael](http://iterael.tumblr.com) @ tumblr


End file.
